


I only want you...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack struggles to deal with his feelings when Ianto meets up with an old friend, Owen mediates...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only want you...

  


Title: I only want you...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Owen, team  
Spoilers – none that I’m aware of - set early during TW S2  
Summary: Jack struggles to deal with his feelings when Ianto meets up with an old friend, Owen mediates... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution & jackxianto

 

I only want you

Owen watched as Jack stormed across the hub from the archives and went into his office, slamming the door behind him. He sighed. The tension was getting unbearable now, time to do something about it... He put aside his instrument tray and pulled off his surgical gloves with a snap, although a Hoix autopsy was probably going to be more fun than what he was about to do...

Reluctantly, he climbed the stairs. Gwen and Tosh were tapping away at their computers, exaggerated focus on their tasks as they exchanged uneasy looks...Jack had been in this mood for days – ever since Ianto had met up with an old friend...a very attractive old friend...

Jack, of course, couldn’t see that he was taking his moods out on the team...for someone so old he had a way of behaving like a toddler having a tantrum...

Owen looked up at the office. Jack was pacing back and forth now, his face like thunder... Grimacing at the thought of walking in there unarmed, Owen put a hand on Tosh’s shoulder, “...how ‘bout you and Gwen go and grab a coffee...maybe stay and have a chat...give me time for a boy’s chat here...” he raised his eyes skyward...

“Great idea...” Gwen jumped up immediately, “...c’mon Tosh, let’s leave Owen to deal with Captain Grumpy-pants...”

“Just don’t make it worse...please...” Tosh stood up and followed Gwen as she headed for the roller door. Owen waited until it had closed behind them before climbing the stairs to Jack’s office, pondering on the best way to diffuse the unexploded bomb that was their leader... Deciding that direct was as good a way as any, he took a deep breath, opened the door and went in.

Jack was now slumped in his chair, glaring moodily at his monitor that showed the rear view of the equally stubborn Welshman at work down in the archives. He looked up at Owen, “what?” he snapped, his eyes returning to the screen.

Owen sighed, “As your team medic and as a mate I’m here to tell you to stop acting like a prick!” He held a hand up as Jack opened his mouth, “I’m not done yet! Now, I don’t know what’s going on with you two, but I do know it’s affecting all of us so you need to sort it out _now_ otherwise I’ll be forced to retcon the pair of you into last week...got that? Right, your turn now...sir” he added sarcastically, his hands planted on his hips.

Jack’s face had turned an explosive shade of red at the start of Owen’s speech but he now looked more like he was going to cry. “I don’t understand him...” he picked up his pen and fiddled with it as he gazed intently at the screen, as if looking harder would give him all the answers...

Owen hid a smile, thinking back to a conversation that morning in the kitchen as Ianto had made the coffee...instant for the Captain – he’d really pissed him off, then! Ianto had used exactly the same words...the same tone...they were worse than a pair of teenage girls!

“Ok, what’s going on? Maybe I can have a word with him...” He’d said the same to Ianto – if he ever needed a new job he could be a fucking agony aunt he thought to himself...

Jack sighed and stabbed at the file on his desk with the pen “he got a call from someone called Immi... they were at school together... They went out the other night...” he sighed again and stared wistfully at the screen.

“So..? What’s the problem? He’s allowed friends..?”

“Yea, course...but she’s gorgeous...and they held hands...and he kissed her goodnight...”

“You went with them?”

“Not exactly...I tracked them on the CCTV...”

“Jack!”

“I know...I asked him about it but all he did was get pissed at me for spying on him...it wasn’t like I was really _spying_ I just wanted to see who she was...he _kissed_ her...he didn’t even deny it...and now I’m on instant coffee...talk about childish..!”

“You’re jealous..! God, Jack, you’re jealous..!”

“Not!” a petulant mutter, but he wouldn’t meet Owen’s gaze...

Owen grinned, he couldn’t help it. This was like an episode of one of the soaps that Gwen was always wittering on about! 

“What do I do? I want it back like it was...” Jack looked at Owen hopefully...

Owen rolled his eyes, picturing the page in the local paper ‘ _Dear Owen..._ ’ “Right, you go down there, tell him you’re sorry you spied on him, tell him you were jealous and that you want him all to yourself, then you can shag him silly when the pair of you make up...just remember that I’m up here though so no running through the hub naked...on second thoughts – do what you like, I’m going to join the girls in the coffee shop...Ok, got all that..?”

Jack looked at him doubtfully. “You think that’ll work..? He’s not talking to me right now...”

Owen smiled thinly, “...trust me...it’ll work...” recalling Ianto’s wistful comments earlier...”...sometimes I just wish he’d show me how he feels...like I actually _matter_ to him...even a little bit...” 

Jack leapt to his feet and rushed from the room, leaving Owen mid-sentence. He burst into the archives, “Ianto..!” he gasped breathlessly as the Welshman spun round to eye him warily.

“Sir...” polite...reserved...still pissed at him then!

“Ianto...I...I’m...” Owen’s words rang in his head but he had trouble in getting his mouth to part with them...

“Did you want something...sir?” Ianto repeated coolly, moving his hands to his hips, his head a little to one side as he gazed at his Captain who was currently impersonating a goldfish.

Jack took a step closer, bringing him within arm’s reach. Ianto didn’t move but continued to look both wary and irked at the same time. Jack tried again, “Ianto...I’m...sorryI’msorryI’msorry...” the words running into each other as they tumbled out, “I was jealous...I want you all to myself...” he reached out tentatively, encouraged when the Welshman still didn’t move away, “... _my_ Ianto...” his hand made contact and he let out a gasp of relief when the young man allowed himself to be wrapped into a hug. “I’m sorry...” he mumbled again, burying his face into his neck. 

Ianto sighed, “...she’s just an old friend, Jack...in town for a few days...”

“I know...but I thought...y’know...you might...” he tightened his hold, “...she’s pretty...”

“Yea...I noticed! But she’s not you...” 

The grin that split Jack’s face lit up the room and he slid a hand behind his Welshman’s head, brushing their lips together gently, Ianto’s soft “...I only want you...” swallowed as the young man’s arms wound around his Captain’s neck and he deepened their kiss...

Up in Jack’s office Owen watched and shook his head...just like bloody girls! He grabbed his jacket and left to find the others. 

In the archives the pile of removed clothing grew...

End 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
